Insulated containers, such as cups, can be used to store hot or cold beverages or food while providing a consumer holding the container with some protection from the temperature of the items stored in the container. Various methods, containers, and auxiliary devices for providing insulation to a container to keep the contents of the container warm/cold and to lessen the effects of the transfer of heat to or from a user's hand are known in the art. One such method includes providing a double-walled container having an inner cup and an outer wrapper. The inner cup and the outer wrapper can both be formed, for example, of paper and can additionally be provided with a coating on one or more surfaces. The outer wrapper and the inner cup can be maintained in a spaced condition to one another, defining an air gap therebetween. Forming such a cup to maintain the spaced condition can increase the complexity and cost of the manufacturing process.